between love and fire
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Todos dicen que la ausencia es causa de olvido. Yo te aseguro que no es la verdad. Desde aquel último instante que pasé contigo, mi vida parece llena de crueldad.
1. Par I

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**Fuego de amor**

By: Kaoru-chan

**Parte I**

La campana sonó en la estación de bomberos, avisando que un nuevo incendio tendría lugar en la ciudad de Tokyo. En tan solo cinco minutos los bomberos ya estaban en la calle, no había tomado más de cinco minutos, para los experimentados, cambiarse y bajar por los típicos barrotes de acero que tanto distingue a los bomberos y adentrarse nuevamente en la noche.

- "Vamos, ¡vamos!" – Gritó el capitán de los bomberos, Hiko Seijuro, de cabellos largos y negros, tenía un aire altanero, pero solamente era un aire, ya que era un hombre valiente y simpático, pero inteligente y fuerte, capaz de tomar decisiones criticas cuando lo era necesario.

La sirena de bomberos retumbaba en las silenciosas calles del centro de Tokyo, donde se estaba llevando a cabo un gran incendio, Kenshin Himura, un petizo pelirrojo con grandes ojos lavandas y una característica sonrisa, conducía el camión dejándose llevar por las señales de humo en el cielo y los gritos desesperados de los vecinos. Una llamarada pasaba una de las más importantes empresas de ropa de la ciudad.

El incendio era el más grande que alguna vez la tripulación tuvo, pero ninguno se acobardo, salieron rápidamente del camión y prepararon la manguera. La mayoría de los trabajadores estaban a salvo en la vereda, algunos siendo atendidos en las ambulancias, respirando por bolsas de plástico y algunos otros todos sucios tapados por una frazada, pero otros, miraban con la boca abierta como las llamas devoraban su vida. Una de esas personas, gritaba histérica.

- "¡Déjenme!" – Gritó una mujer desesperadamente, intentado desprenderse del agarre de un policía – "Tengo que volver, hay alguien adentro"

- "Pero escúcheme señorita, no puede entrar, el edificio esta en llamas, deje que nosotr-" – pero la voz de la mujer apagó la del policía.

- "¡No!" – La mujer entraba en un ataque de pánico – "¡AOSHI!"

El llanto del policía se escucho, y cuando Kenshin se acercó se encontró con un policía a los pies de la mujer y otro más intentando detenerla.

- "Un momento" – gritó el pelirrojo al ver la mirada de furia del único policía de pie – "Dígame señorita..."

- "Misao" – respondió la mujer de ojos verdes – "Misao Shinomori"

- "Señorita Misao ¿hay alguien en el edificio?"

- "Si, mi marido. Bajamos juntos cuando escuchamos la alarma contra incendio, pero dijo que se olvido algo muy importante y que tenía que volver, dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí, pero ya pasaron 15 minutos y todos los demás trabajadores salieron y ¡él sigue adentro!" – Los ojos de Misao comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y cayó de rodillas al suelo – "Por favor... no puedo vivir sin él..."

Kenshin sintió algo muy fuerte en el pecho al ver a la mujer llorando, instintivamente recordó unos ojos azules brillantes y una sonrisa que llenaba cada recoveco de su ser.

- "No se preocupe señorita Misao, se lo traeré de vuelta" – dijo Kenshin.

Misao levantó la vista y vio los ojos lavandas de Kenshin, que ahora tenían pequeños rastros de dorado, pero no se dejo sorprender por eso ni siquiera se asusto, al contrario esa mirada le dio confianza y esperanza, y sin que pudiera decirle algo Kenshin salio corriendo.

- "Prepara la escalera" – le dijo a Soujiro. Al lado de este estaba Hiko quien lo miró intensamente – "Voy a entrar" – fue lo único que le dijo Kenshin, devolviéndole la mirada con penetrantes ojos lavadas, pero prevaleciendo el dorado.

Todos los pisos se encontraban en llamas, llamaradas de humo salían de las ventanas, pero el camión de bomberos alargaba una escalera donde el pelirrojo se encontraba, y lo llevaban hasta la ventana del piso 15. Desde abajo Hiko Seijuro, lo miraba recordando claramente las palabras que una vez le dijo una mujer. _Cuídalo, por favor, cuídalo._

- "Chou, Enishi, Kamatari, ustedes también entren" – dijo sin dudarlo – "Vayan por el primer piso" – tres bomberos entraron valientemente.

Cuando volvió su vista hacia el piso 15, vio como Kenshin, saltaba ágilmente hacia la ventana y miraba por última vez a su jefe. Sus miradas se cruzaron y prometían una solo cosa. _Volveré._

Lentamente Kenshin comenzó a caminar por el débil piso que amenazaba con desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

- "¡Aoshi!" – gritó – "Aoshi Shinomori"

Pero nadie replicaba, así que avanzaba, hasta que unos escombros se desprendían del techo. Hacía demasiado calor, el fuego quemaba todo lo que estaba a su paso en cuestión de segundos. El edificio colapsaría en cualquier momento. Tenía que apurarse

- "¡Shinomori!"

- "Aquí..." – escuchó débilmente, prestó atención a todos los ruidos, podría haber sido una jugarreta de su mente, pero luego escucho a alguien toser. No, eso fue verdad.

- "Tranquilo" – dijo Kenshin - "Ya te saco, solo déjame quitar estos escombros" – la voz se escuchaba amortiguada por varias rocas y muebles que había caído sobre Shinomori. Cuando finalmente pudo sacarlo, noto un hilo de sangre en su frente, había estado inconsciente por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, si seguía inhalando el humo moriría de asfixia – "Aoshi, necesito que me ayudes, tienes que sujetarte de mi y ayudarme a levantarte ¿Esta bien? ¿Me escuchas?"

- "Si..." – dijo débilmente Aoshi - ¿Dónde esta Misao? – pareció recobrar la energía

- "Ella logró bajar. Te esta esperando, esta muy preocupada"

- "Me había olvidado su carta. La primera carta que me escribió" – dijo sonriendo

- "Me parece bien, ahora va a poder mostrárselo" – dijo Kenshin, tomándolo por un brazo y acercándolo a la ventana.

- "Se va a enojar"

- "Va a tener que comprarle algo muy bonito" – dijo sonriendo Kenshin, empezando a atarle la cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo.

- "Si, le voy a comprar un lindo vestido" – dijo sonriendo – "La amo mucho"

- "Sería mejor que se lo diga a ella" – replicó Kenshin, cerciorándose que la cuerda estaba bien sujetada.

- "Eso voy a hacer" – dijo Aoshi seguro

- "Muy bien" – dijo Kenshin – "Ahora necesito que me escuche Aoshi, va a bajar por esta cuerda, el otro extremo lo tiene mi jefe, él lo ayudará a bajar, una vez que este abajo, se encontrará con su mujer ¿Cree que puede hacerlo?"

- "Si, quiero ver a Misao"

- "Bien, piense en eso cuando este bajando ¿de acuerdo? vamos" – Kenshin colocó a Aoshi junto a la ventana, donde Hiko pudo verle y entender que lo había encontrado. El resto de los bomberos comenzaron a tirar la cuerda

- "Muchas gracias..."

- "Himura, Kenshin Himura" – dijo Kenshin al notar el silencio de Aoshi

- "Muchas gracias Kenshin" – dijo Aoshi mientras desaparecía por la ventana.

El calor del piso estaba abrumando los sentidos de Kenshin, mientras sostenía el otro extremo de la cuerda, escuchaba como los escombros comenzaban a caer, y el piso comenzaba a desprenderse. Debía apurarse. Aoshi debía estar por el quinto piso, el fuego comenzaba a crecer... cuarto piso... más escombros caían a su alrededor... tercer piso... comenzaba a respirar humo... segundo piso... el piso bajo sus pies comenzaba a calentarse... primer piso... estaba a salvo, pero no para Kenshin, el piso comenzó a desprenderse con una rapidez que Kenshin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sus manos soltaron la cuerda en el mismo momento en el que él sentía caer varios pisos. Y solo un pensamiento cruzaba su mente

¡_KAORU!_

Viernes 11 de Noviembre del 2005.

Antes de comenzar con mis notas de autora, quiero informarles sobre un nuevo concurso: **FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005**, dividido en varias categorías. Estoy nominada para:

**Mejor universo alterno:** la mejor historia en planos presentes o pasados del Kenshin-gumi

**Fanfictioner Revelación:** nuevo escritor que dio la sorpresa del año, (que debe llevar más de días y menos de un año de antigüedad y tener al menos una historia publicada)

**Mejor Fanfictioner del año:** el mejor escritor año 2005

Cuando me enteré de este concurso, gracias a la señorita **Lazara**, salté y grité de alegría. Estuve todo el día con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Parecía idiota, pero una idiota feliz. Siempre quise participar de un concurso así, por eso tal vez me esfuerzo el doble al escribir, intento autosuperarme día a día. Gracias.

Quiero agradecer a la señorita **Cisne Negro**, por votarme, no sabes cuanto te agradezco. Que ya consideres mi trabajo como... ah... no tiene palabras, aunque no llegase a ganar que ya consideren mis historias originales, y que me nominen para mejor escritor del año 2005... estoy sin palabras... pasmada.

Gracias.

Notas de la autora: Supuestamente este iba a ser un one-shot, pero las ansías superaron mis expectativas una vez más. Este "novel" no va a llevar más de 10 capítulos, va a ser corto, por eso todos los viernes voy a ir actualizando. Va a ser rápido.

En fin, no tengo mucho para contarles, solo que estoy muy contenta con la nominación... si voy a estar muy insoportable con esto. Pero de verdad estoy muy contenta. Prometo seguir escribiendo y subir los capítulos lo antes posible.

Hoy entré a revisar los reviews de **I hate you love, **y me parece increíble como parece gustarle a todos. Yo creía que me estaba quedando feo, pero si a ustedes les gusta... voy a seguir así. Gracias por los once reviews! Los amo.

Con respecto a mis otros fics, les dejo un pequeño resumen de mis proyectos:

**-** **"Like we were yesterday"** – _En proceso_ – Último capitulo, 'Paciencia, todo es cuestión de paciencia'. Estoy preparando el capitulo 10, que va a ser un especial para los enamorados. Cualquiera que se fijo en la historia debió haberse dado cuenta de las fechas.

- **"Si te amo te odio, si estudio estoy en el secundario"** – _En proceso_ – Ultimo capitulo: 'Proyectos de aniquilación'. Estoy comenzando el tercer capitulo pero no hay mucha inspiración. Para este capitulo sale la obra sino me equivoco y algunas que otras clases de Kendo.

- "**A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta**" –_En proceso_– Ultimo capitulo 'Hawaii, café y un hermano'. En esta si que desapareció la inspiración, estoy trabada, espero que vuelva pronto mi musa... Prometo continuarla... ¿cuando? No se.

- "**I hate you love**" **– **_En proceso_ – Ultimo capitulo, 'Bajo besos y promesas' Después de este capitulo tengo una vaga idea de cómo continuar, otra vez la inspiración...

**One-shot**

** 14 de Mayo – **_Terminado_ – Universo alterno – No será la gran cosa, pero a mi me gusta. ¡Por fin algo con final!

** Fuego de amor –** _En proceso_ – Universo alterno – Estoy esforzándome al máximo con este, tengo la idea, se como van a estar distribuidas las escenas, pero me mata la inspiración. Va a ser una historia romántica/triste, obviamente K&K, con la participación de A&M y S&M-

**Canción africana – **_Terminado_ –

**Sin ella nada importa – **_En_ _proceso_ – Ubicado en la saga de Enishi, pero me voy a centrar más en los sentimientos de un momento en especial, ya verán.

Espero que todos estén muy bien. Un beso grande y un abrazo de oso.

**Take care and eat cake.**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**Fuego de amor**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

**Parte II**

* * *

Kenshin Himura miraba la puerta que estaba delante de él _Bomberos voluntarios_, cuando entró vio el camión rojo y varios bomberos le dirigieron la mirada. Había llegado el novato.

Ahora frente a sus narices se encontraba, la oficina del jefe de bomberos, Hiko Seijuro. Golpeó la puerta y escucho un vago.

- "Entre, Entre" – cuando Kenshin entró, se encontró con un hombre corpulento, de pelo negro y largo, vestido con lo que parecía ser un traje, ya que solo veía su saco negro, camisa blanca y su corbata, aunque parecía estar discutiendo por teléfono – "Yo me acuerdo perfectamente lo que dije" – silencio – "si... si... no, ve? Es ahí donde se equivoca" – silencio – "no, escúcheme a mi, yo soy el jefe de bomberos y cuando le digo que nosotros no pedimos pizza vegetariana es por que no" – y diciendo eso cortó la comunicación.

No voy a negar que el joven Kenshin no se sorprendió, la seriedad de aquel hombre parecía haberse esfumado.

- "así que tu eres Kenshin Himura no?" – dijo Seijuro Hiko, mirando el papel que le extendía Kenshin

- "si señor" – contestó Kenshin

- "No hace falta que me digas señor"

- "No señor" – contestó Kenshin, aunque después se arrepintió de hacerlo

- "eres de los lentos eh?" – Sonrió Hiko – "Esta bien, vamos a practicar tus reflejos co-"

- "Disculpe jefe, pero los de la pizzería volvieron y trajeron una vegetariana" – dijo un castaño alto de pelos parados.

- "maldición..." – maldijo Hiko golpeando la mesa – "bueno, esta bien" – miró a Kenshin – "ve con Sanosuke compren algo de comer; después hablamos" – Hiko se reincorporó y dejo ver sus calzoncillos con pequeños corazones – "bienvenido a bordo muchacho" – le dijo extendiéndole la mano

- "eh..?" – Preguntó Kenshin contrariado estrechándole la mano– "ah... si, gracias señor... digo jefe"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- "el jefe... ¿es...?" – preguntó Kenshin al de pelos parados una vez que salieron de la oficina.

- "uno de los mejores encargados de la brigada de bomberos de todo el Japón" – se había limitado a decir el castaño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- "Entonces¿ustedes trabajan mucho?" – preguntó Kenshin en el supermercado llevando el changuito de comidas, mientras Sanosuke lo cargaba con lo primero que encontraba y que dijera 'comida rápida'

- "Claro" – le aseguró Sanosuke – "somos una brigada muy seria" – Sanosuke arrojó unos cuantos paquetes de papa fritas al changuito – "apagamos incendios a doquier"

- "Ya veo..." – respondió Kenshin no muy seguro de donde se había metido – "¿entonces, no deberíamos...?"

- "oi, mira lo que son esas-" – Sanosuke se detuvo en seco, y le señala a Kenshin, la sección refrigerios.

Dos muchachas reían juntas, mientras pesaban las manzanas. Una de ellas llevaba el pelo suelto, sus ojos eran como dos almendras y sus labios estaban pintados de rojos, su cuerpo era esbelto y se movía con gracia cuando le alcanzaba la bolsa de frutas a su amiga, y fue esa amiga lo que cautivo a Kenshin.

La otra joven, más baja que la anterior, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta azul, sus ojos tan azules como el mismo océano, lo hacían perder en el tiempo y su sonrisa despertaba algo que le producía cosquillas en su estomago. Y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo (como desviar la vista de la joven), Sanosuke ya se había acercado y comenzado a hablar.

- "hola chicas¿como les va?" – pregunto Sanosuke mirando a la joven de cabellos negros sueltos.

- "bien, gracias" – fue la respuesta cortante de la mas alta, mientras la otra sonreía. Parecían decididas a irse, y al preverlo Sanosuke pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, aunque no fue lo más inteligente.

- "¿Saben ricas las manzanas?" – Kenshin casi se cae de la desesperación, y la jovencita de ojos azules, sonrió anchamente al escucharla, provocando que el corazón de Kenshin diera un vuelco. Sin embargo, la joven de ojos como almendras, levantó una ceja y lo miro fijamente, pero al instante volvió su mirada hacia la bolsa de frutas fue la pregunta más estúpida que escucho alguna vez en toda su vida.

- "Saben igual que cualquier otra" –

- "oh, lo que pasa es que generalmente no hacemos las compras nosotros no teniente?" – Preguntó Sanosuke mirando a Kenshin

- "Claro" – afirmó Kenshin sin pensar en lo que decía. En ese momento unos ojos azules cayeron sobre él.

- "Creo que no nos presentamos correctamente, me llamo Sanosuke Sagara y soy el capitán de la brigada de bomberos, él es Kenshin Himura, el teniente" – dice señalando a Kenshin

Ante aquella rigurosa información la joven de ojos marrones, miro intensamente a Sanosuke

- "¿Con que capitán de la brigada de bomberos eh?" – preguntó juguetonamente

- "Claro" – Sanosuke dio una de sus mejores sonrisas de ganador.

- "Me llamo Megumi Takani, y ella es Kaoru Kamiya" – se presentó Megumi, al tiempo que señala a su amiga.

- "Hola" – saludó Kaoru sonriendo ante la actitud de Megumi y mirando ahora a Kenshin

- "Pero este no es el mejor lugar para presentaciones ¿no?" – agregó Sanosuke – "¿Por qué no nos vamos a tomar algo?"

- "Con gusto" – aceptó Megumi

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Como fue que terminaron en un bar hasta la medianoche? No pregunten. La cosa fue que Sanosuke se inventó una sarta de mentiras que llegaron al punto en que hacia de misionero en India, y que tenía una enfermedad terminal, pero no contagiosa (había aclarada) y que le gustaría disfrutar la vida al máximo. Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, cuando Sanosuke dijo que buscaría más cerveza, al minuto que desapareció Megumi dijo que iría al baño, para no aparecer ninguno de los dos en toda la noche.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru y Kenshin, seguían sentados charlando y riendo, tomando cerveza, y conversando como si fuesen viejos amigos, dándose cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, fue hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando el alcohol había logrado muchos avances, que Kaoru preguntó.

- "Con que teniente eh?"

- "Si" – afirmó Kenshin sonriendo.

- "Y así es como levantan chicas?"

- "Generalmente las cargo en el hombro"

- "Ya veo" – sonrió Kaoru, y al ver esa sonrisa Kenshin no pudo mentirle más, sentía un peso en su estomago cuando le mentía.

- "Creo que debería decirte algo Kaoru" – comenzó diciendo

- "¿Acaso eres algo más como tu amigo Sanosuke?" – preguntó sonriendo

- "Bueno, a Sano se le fue un poco la mano" – dijo suprimiendo una carcajada cuando recordó la cara de Sanosuke cuando le contaba a Megumi que él había escrito un libro – lo que tengo que decirte, mejor dicho aclararte, es que no soy teniente de la brigada de bomberos, y Sanosuke, obviamente, no es el capitán

- "¿No eres bombero?" – preguntó sorprendida Kaoru, no sabía si enojarse o reírse

- "No, no. Eso si, soy bombero, pero no teniente" – se apuró a contestar

- "¿Entonces que eres?" – preguntó curiosa, no había ningún rastro de enojo en su cara – "¿eres de los que entran en edificios en llamas y buscan a las personas?"

- bueno... no, en realidad – un calor comenzaba a subírsele por la cara ¿y ahora como se lo decía?

- "¿entonces?"

- "soy de los que tienen la manguera... creo"

- "¿Cómo que 'creo'?" – preguntó Kaoru confundida.

- "Es que... soy nuevo, y todavía no me dijeron que tengo que hacer"

- "¿Eres novato?" – preguntó Kaoru sorprendida.

- si... – ¿como pudo dejar que Sanosuke dijese esa sarta de mentiras y lo metiera a él también?

- "bueno, Kenshin, no voy a negar que no estoy sorprendida" – dijo Kaoru seria, mirando directamente los ojos de Kenshin, que éste se asusto, pero Kaoru sonrió dándole la confianza que necesitaba para tranquilizarse – "Pero esta bien, lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue decirme la verdad, aunque cuando se la cuenten a Megumi, dudo mucho que reaccione como yo" – dijo intentando suprimir la sonrisa que se le comenzaba a formar en el cara

- "Pobre de Sano" – dijo Kenshin sonriendo alegremente, aunque en verdad le importaba tres pepinos lo que le llegase a pasar a Sanosuke cuando Megumi se entere de la verdad, lo único que le importaba era hacer sonreír a Kaoru.

Con las idas y venidas de la noche, palabra va, palabra viene, con la lluvia de la fría noche, y con conseguir solo un taxi y darle solo una dirección, la de Kaoru, era claro que en la despedida terminarían tomando una taza de café y prendas de ropas a doquier.

Estaban los dos recostados sobre las mantas blancas de la cama de Kaoru, su indescriptible esencia de jazmines se desplegaba por todos los recovecos de la habitación, volviendo loco a Kenshin, quien con sus manos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Kaoru, mientras ella gemía suavemente al sentir su tacto, enredando sus manos en sus cabellos rojos. Sus manos desembocaron en sus pechos, donde con sumo cuidado comenzó a acariciarlos, provocando que Kaoru buscara bocanadas de oxígeno. La boca de Kenshin vago por su cuerpo dejando pequeños besos mariposas hasta su cuello donde se demoro un poco más, dejando una pequeña marca de pertenencia. Sus manos comenzaron a descender hasta llegar a sus muslos y abrirse paso hasta el elixir que le pedía a gritos que tomara. "Kenshin" susurro Kaoru al sentir las manos de Kenshin en sus labios vaginales, buscando el pliegue que la volvería loca de placer, comenzando una danza de placeres que la llevaban hasta la cúspide del orgasmo.

Sin aguantarlo por mucho más, la boca de Kaoru busco la de Kenshin, besándolo con pasión desenfrenada que le causaba la situación del momento. Con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y con una fina capa de sudor en sus cuerpos, y sin poder esperar más, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, y la excitación de Kenshin ya era palpable a través de sus boxers y la de Kaoru ya se había dado por sentado debido a su humedad. Con sumo cuidado, Kenshin se posicionó sobre ella, entrando suavemente en su interior sintiendo como ella temblaba de placer al sentir su erección penetrarla. Estaba sobre el éxtasis. Sus movimientos, al comienzo, fueron lentos y sensuales, para luego comenzar a acelerar sus embestidas, mientras Kaoru arqueaba su espalda, deseosa de sentir el cuerpo de Kenshin sobre el suyo. Las manos de Kenshin se aferraron con locura sobre las caderas de Kaoru, ansioso de hacerla sentir lo que se merecía, cuando de pronto, una oleada de intensas sensaciones los asalto a los dos, dejándoles las mentes en blanco, flotando en una congregación de sentimientos, que los hizo explotar del placer. El cuerpo de Kaoru no pudo soportar más tiempo y cerró los ojos, mientras que Kenshin caía jadeante sobre el pecho de Kaoru, para después, renuentemente, separarse de ella hasta quedar a su lado, y pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Kaoru utilizo el pecho de Kenshin como almohada y se permitió descansar con el latido de su corazón, sin antes compartir el último beso de la noche.

**O o o O**

**Notas de la autora: **Acá sale la segunda parte de este "one-shot" que comprende solamente de seis capítulos si mis cuentas son correctas.

No se si se estará entendiendo esta "novel" pero creo que para el próximo capitulo van a entender todo.

Cambiando de tema, todavía estoy saltando de la alegría cuando me acuerdo de la nominación (¡por dios estoy muy feliz!) y también por sus reviews.

Con respecto a mis fics, estoy terminando el décimo capitulo de **"Like we were yesterday"**, y avancé la mitad de **"Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario"**. Supongo que para la próxima semana lo voy a tener terminado, además el séptimo capitulo de **"I hate you love**" todavía no lo empecé así que va a tardar un poco en aparecer. Con respecto a **"A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta"** estoy trabajando mucho en el tercer capitulo.

Por ahora esos son todos. Y algún que otro one-shot que esta rondando por mi computadora y algún que otro song-fic que esta rondando por mi cabeza.

Si quieren leer one-shot mios esta **"Canción Africana"** y **"14 de Mayo"** y respondiendo a "Canción AFricana" les respondo que no hay continuación, canción africana termina ahí.

Reviews:

Monika-dono: hohoho, te quedo claro ahora? por lo menos te aseguro que no es la hermana, ni tia, ni ningun parentesco...

gabyhyatt: y quien sabe? ...

Muy bien, eso es todo. (Hoy no hay novela)

**Take care and eat cake.**

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *


	3. Parte III

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**Fuego de amor**

**Parte III**

By: **Kaoru-chan**

* * *

-"uno, dos, tres, probando, probando" – dijo una vocecita en las penumbras del edificio casi caído – "¿Kenshin¿Me escuchas?" 

Acostado sobre escombros caídos, y con una visible capa de polvo en el aire, Kenshin Himura acaba de despertarse de su estado inconsciente. Había estado recordando viejos tiempos, en los que él había conocido a Kaoru, en cuerpo y alma. Su cuerpo le dolía intensamente, su pierna derecha sangraba y si no fuera por el casco no sería lo único.

- "¿Kenshin¡Responde!" – repitió su walkie-talkie, Hiko intentaba desesperadamente intentar algún medio de comunicación.

Con la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía en ese estado, alargó la mano hasta alcanzar su único comunicador, que parecía no haber sido afectado por la caída, al contrario de su cuerpo.

- "jefe... estoy bien" – contestó Kenshin.

- "¡Maldito seas Kenshin, no me asustes así!" – la voz de Hiko le reprochó – "dime ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto en contestar?"

- "Creo, jefe, que no es momento para discutir" – dijo Kenshin pacíficamente

- "bien... bien, dime donde estas" – cuestionó Hiko

Kenshin miro a su alrededor, no encontraba ninguna señal de que pudiese aclararle donde estaba, la mayoría estaba cubierto de polvo, o quemado.

- "no lo sé jefe, no logro distinguir nada" – dijo mirando a su alrededor, intento inútilmente buscar alguna pista que le exponga su paradero – "Tal vez, el décimo piso... o menos"

- "Bueno, los muchachos ya entraron a buscarte, nos asustamos cuando no contestabas" – Hiko dijo todo apresuradamente, temiendo que Kenshin cayera inconsciente. Al notarlo, Kenshin sonrió, la caída lo había dejado desorientado, pero su mente estaba completamente y curiosamente lúcida

- "Estoy bien jefe" –

- "..." – Parecía que la respuesta de Kenshin había tomado por sorpresa a Hiko – "¡Claro que estas bien idiota!" – le contestó enojado – "Ahora espera, Chou, Kamatari y Enishi alcanzaron el cuarto piso"

- "Bien..." – respondió Kenshin casado, sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse del cansancio.

- "Solo... aguanta Kenshin" – dijo Hiko preocupado por el lapso de silencio - "Recuerda que Kaoru te esta esperando"

Kenshin abrió los ojos y miro a la nada, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados, en su hermosa mujer que en esos momentos lo estaba esperando para cenar...

- "Si... Kaoru me espera" – con Kaoru en sus pensamientos, Kenshin comenzó a moverse... debía salir de allí.

**O o o O**

La luz se filtraba por las cortinas blancas del dormitorio de Kaoru e impactaron directamente en el rostro de Kenshin. Éste comenzó a abrir los ojos a su pesar, se sentía tan cómodo. A su lado estaba Kaoru, aún dormida. Ella estaba acostada sobre su pecho, su respiración le provocaba cosquillas. Kenshin sonrió al verla así. Tan vulnerable, tan indefensa, tan hermosa como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Con sumo cuidado desprendió a Kaoru de su agarre. Le prepararía el desayuno. Noto su cuerpo cansado, había estaba haciendo el amor durante toda la noche. A pesar de que al día siguiente ambos debían ir a trabajar. Trabajar. ¡Dios santo, él debía estar en ese momento en la estación de bomberos!

Rápidamente, preparó el desayuno de Kaoru y se lo dejo preparado al lado de la cama. La miro por última vez. Ella estaba abrazando la almohada, su cuerpo desnudo estaba tapado por las sabanas. La adoraba. Con tan solo conocerla en un día. Ya no quería separarse de ella.

Se aproximo y beso sus labios, ella murmuro algo que Kenshin no llego a entender, para después abrazar con más fuerza la almohada y moverse inquieta en busca de algo.

Dándose cuenta de lo tarde que estaba llegando, Kenshin salió. Bastaron solo cinco minutos para que volviese y le dejara una rosa roja al lado de la cama y saliera nuevamente.

Con el pasaje de los días, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que Kaoru era una mujer excepcional y no perdía ningún segundo en besarla o ir a verla. Para fines de la primera semana, ya eran oficialmente una pareja.

Al contrario de la suerte de Sanosuke que cuando le contó la verdad a Megumi, (aunque lo hizo justo la mañana siguiente de acostarse con ella) Megumi no lo tomo tan civilizadamente como Kaoru. Todo lo contrario, a Sanosuke le tomo un mes más formalizar su relación con Megumi y no vale aclarar que durante ese mes, Sanosuke se la paso pidiendo perdón.

Las cosas parecían maravillosas hasta el momento. Kenshin no podía haber estado más feliz. Kaoru había demostrado ser la media naranja que él necesitaba, y él creía que ella sentía lo mismo cada vez que la veía a los ojos. Sabía que era demasiado rápido, pero él ya no lo soportaba, necesitaba tenerla al lado, ver su ropa mezclada en su mismo armario, ver su cepillo de dientes al lado de su cepillo de dientes, necesitaba verla todas las mañanas, pero no en su cama, o en la de ella, en la de los dos. Al cabo de un mes, Kaoru y Kenshin vivían juntos.

En uno de los días de convivencia Kaoru esperaba a Kenshin quien se demoraba mucho.

- "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" – preguntó ella enojada al verlo llegar – "¿Por qué hueles a alcohol?" – le siguió preguntando cuando se acerco a él.

- "Es que con los chicos fuimos al bar a tomar una copas" – dijo Kenshin sentándose en el sillón. Estaba cansado.

- "¿Por qué no me avisaste?" – pregunto ella más enojada. Kenshin la miro incrédulo ¿y que si salía con los amigos a tomar una copa? No era nada del otro mundo. Vio como los ojos de Kaoru empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Alarmado cambio rápidamente su humor, reemplazo su enojo por ternura.

- "Koishi..." – dijo Kenshin abrazándola. Ella coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Kenshin y soltó las lágrimas rebeldes.

- "Estaba muy preocupada baka..." - dijo ella sujetando su remera con sus manos.

- "Lo siento mucho Kaoru, de enserio. No volverá a ocurrir."

- "¿prometes que nunca me dejaras sola?" – preguntó ella con voz ahogada levantando la vista, pero su mirada ocultaba algo más, esa pregunta tenía otro significado. Y Kenshin lo había captado, la abrazó fuertemente, mientras Kaoru tomaba su lugar original y se calmaba.

Nunca se separaría de ella. Ni aunque le pagaran. ¿No entendía que él vivía por ella? Mientras ella este viva, el buscaría las fuerzas necesarias para seguir. Por ella, solo por ella.

- "Lo prometo" – dijo Kenshin.

Era una promesa. Habían sellado el pacto

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- "Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer" – les dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras Kenshin besaba a Kaoru.

Todos habían asistido a la boda. Sanosuke, Megumi, Hiko, Kamatari, Enishi, Soujiro, Chou. Todos sus amigos, sus familiares, conocidos. Todos estaban allí.

Kaoru estaba radiante, con su vestido blanco, su alianza, y su enorme sonrisa. Kenshin estaba radiante, casi no podía hablar, sus ojos no se despegaban ahora de lo que era su mujer. Su mujer. Hasta las palabras, aunque fuesen posesivas, le gustaban.

- "¿y ahora habrá pequeños pelirrojos?" – dijo Sanosuke cuando estaban todos reunidos en la casa de Kenshin y Kaoru – "Espero que saquen la belleza de Kaoru, sino... pobres chicos..." – Las risas fueron estridentes, Kaoru intentó no reírse pero no lo logró.

- "Gracias Sano" – respondió el aludido, pero en un segundo su mente vago en pequeños pelirrojos corriendo alrededor de ellos.

La fiesta transcurrió con tranquilidad, así como fueron llegando, los invitados se fueron hasta quedar Kenshin y Kaoru solos en la casa. Kaoru limpiaba los platos y Kenshin tiraba las botellas de sake, Sanosuke y Hiko se daban la mano cuando tomaban. La casa estaba en completo silencio, Kenshin levantó la mirada y vio a Kaoru, ahora era su mujer, su esposa, su acompañante en las buenas y en las malas, en la enfermedad y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe. Ese pensamiento, despertó al animal que tenía adentro. Lentamente, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por atrás.

- "¡Mou Kenshin! Me asustaste" – le reprochó ella. Pero él no le contesto, respiro sobre su cuello, oliendo su esencia a jazmín, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, su piel era suave como la de un bebe, desatado por su locura Kenshin comenzó a besar su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja, tomando su lóbulo. Kaoru se estremeció, Kenshin solo se portaba así cuando...

- "Ahora eres mi mujer... y mi mujer tiene que dormir solo en mis brazos." – Sus manos voltearon rápidamente a Kaoru, hasta dejarla frente a él, tomando furiosamente sus labios, liberando el salvajismo que llevaba adentro. Kaoru gimió al sentir la lengua de Kenshin entrar en sus recovecos... su beso era distinto, Kenshin siempre fue tierno, pero cuando vio sus ojos, noto algo extraño... Siempre fueron violetas con toques dorados, pero esta vez eran completamente dorados. Esta vez parecía los ojos de un hombre sediento de ella, reclamando por su premio.

Esta noche, la iba a disfrutar...

* * *

-Viernes 25 de Noviembre de 2005- 

Reviews:

gabyhyatt: Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot... por eso todo paso tan rapido.

Isis: jajaja, no se. Todavia no lo decidi.

michel 8 8 8: sin una pierna? pero aca todos tienen la idea fija de que le van a sacar una pierna... xD! pero bueno... estoy nominada... si... no lo puedo creer.

Maeryx Punckgirl: hohohoho, viste? boh... vasa tener que leer este capitulo tambien. Asi sabras.

Ghia-Hikari: no es mucha felicidad junta, esto de ser nominada? mmmh... me estan malcriando... voy a pensar de que escribo bien...Si, me olvide de mencionar que en varios capitulos hay flashback, en este tambien. Nos leemos!

Bai Bai


	4. Parte Iv

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Fuego de amor**

**Parte IV**

By: Kaoru-chan

* * *

Kenshin volvió a despertar, al parecer se había vuelto a quedar inconsciente por un par de minutos. Acostado en el suelo de un piso desconocido, en un edificio en llamas, que en cualquier momento colapsaría, en lo último que pensaba Kenshin Himura era en el peligro que estaba viviendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Al contrario, pensaba en la vida que le esperaba cuando saliera de allí. Porque estaba seguro que lo lograría. Saldría y vería a Kaoru. Solo quería verla.

Se sacó los guantes de protección, de su mano derecha brillaba una alianza de oro, Kenshin se lo sacó y lo observo. El anillo resplandecía gracias al fuego. Sonrió al recordar la cara de felicidad de Kaoru cuando se lo había dado.

Su sonrisa era contagiosa, siempre lo fue. Cuando sonreía, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza como si quisiera salirse.

Su voz, su dulce voz que siempre lo tranquilizaba. Siempre con palabras de apoyo, amor y bondad.

Sus ojos, sus azules ojos, tan profundos y sinceros solo me declaraban amor eterno, que solo pedían estar a su lado, para nunca separarse.

Su aroma, esa esencia a jazmín que lo volvía loco, que descontrolaban sus sentidos y lo ahogaba en un mar de sensaciones placenteras.

Su piel, siempre suave, blanca y hermosa, reclamaba su tacto.

Ella es la combinación de lo perfecto. Una Afrodita reencarnada. La diosa del amor, la diosa de la pasión. Ella lo era todo, fogosa, dulce, suave, inteligente, hermosa, compañera. Ella lo es todo.

Ella siempre fue su luz, su alma, su vida. La única persona que le había movido el mundo de arriba para abajo. La única que lograba hacerlo feliz, aunque sea con una sonrisa, o con un roce, solo ella le provocaba un fuego en su interior. Solo a ella pertenecía,

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que él estaba allí? Una hora, dos... tres? Ya la extrañaba. Quería verla. Necesitaba verla.

Ella es tan diferente del resto, tan decidida, tan valiente, tan hermosa... Nunca pensó que pudiese existir alguien que se convirtiera en su centro, en su mundo. Ella siempre estaba en su cabeza, día y noche, en sueños y pensamientos. Pero ahora anhelaba sus palabras, ahora que estaba encerrado en un edificio en llamas, añoraba estar a su lado. Quería verla no le importaba que fuese a morir después, solamente quería verla una vez más.

Solo verla.

**O o o O**

La sirena de incendios resonó por las calles de Tokyo en pleno verano. Habían recibido una llamada de la policía, diciendo que un maníaco había amenazado con incendiar una fábrica de ropas y la compañía no tuvo más opción que ir. Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado tarde. El caos reinaba en esas calles. Logrando sacar a todos los empleados del peligro, los bomberos comenzaron a apagar el incendio.

- "Oi Kenshin¿Cómo sabes que Kaoru es la mujer ideal?" – preguntó Sanosuke, en el alto techo de la fábrica. Como una de las obligaciones de los bomberos, Sanosuke, Kenshin, Enishi y Kamatari estaban comprobando, golpeando con palos, la resistencia que tenía el techo, previniendo así su derrumbe.

Kenshin se quedo unos segundos pensando. La verdad es que no tenía una respuesta, él siempre había visto a Kaoru como una diosa, ya desde su primer encuentro había notado algo especial.

- "Mira Sano, cuando estoy con Kaoru, siento como si el tiempo fuese más rápido, siento la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo cuando la beso, siento mi cuerpo arder en llamas con un simple roce de manos, siento un dolor placentero a la vez. Creo que desde el comienzo, desde la primera vez que la vi en el supermercado con Megumi, soñé con ella, día y noche, mi mente no dejaba de procesar su imagen, su rostro, sus ojos, sus manos, su olor... Cuando estuve con ella en esa salida, me sentí completo. Creo, que desde que tengo memoria, nunca tuve un despertar más hermoso que el de Kaoru acostada en mi pecho" – dijo Kenshin cerrando los ojos y pensando en su amada esposa – "Desde el primer momento que la vi me cautivo, pero necesite toda una noche para darme cuenta de que es mi mujer ideal"

Sanosuke se quedo mirándolo, su mente vagaba deteniéndose en una morocha de ojos almendras, sonriéndole ampliamente, con sus cabellos danzando con cada movimiento, y su delicado cuerpo se movía al compás del suyo. Todo era demasiado perfecto.

- "¿Esto tiene que ver con la señorita Megumi?" – preguntó Kenshin al notar el lapso de silencio en su amigo.

- "Yo ya no creo conseguir otro despertar ideal sino es con Megumi" – dijo Sanosuke sacando una pequeña cajita de sus ropas. Cuando lo abrió saco un anillo. Le iba a proponer matrimonio.

- "¡Tu también?" – preguntó Enishi exaltado – "¡Ya van dos casamientos en menos de dos meses!"

- "Creo que nos estamos quedando atrás Enishi" – dijo Kamatari sonriendo

- "¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?"

- "Hoy" – respondió Sanosuke sonriendo – "Kaoru y ella pasaran la tarde juntas, así que..."

- "Me alegra oír eso Sano, Kaoru va a estar muy contenta" – dijo Kenshin

- "Si... no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Megumi. Me costo mucho estar con ella, es muy independiente, inteligente y bella y siempre me dio miedo el que no pudiera necesitarme o quererme. Pero ella siempre estuvo allí, cuando más la necesitaba, aunque tuvimos nuestras peleas, pero no me importaría tenerlas si es con ella."

- "¡Por dios ahora tenemos dos tontos enamorados en el cuartel!" – resopló Enishi

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír, y volvieron a su labor con una atmósfera más calida. Sanosuke iba a proponerle matrimonio a Megumi, Sanosuke iba a vivir su vida a pleno, Sanosuke iba a compartir su vida con Megumi, Sanosuke iba a ser feliz.

- "¡Bajen!" – gritó desde abajo Hiko – "El fuego creció acá adentro, hay que apagarlo"

- "Ya bajamos" – contestó Kamatari

- "Vamos Sano" – dijo Kenshin mirando a Sanosuke que estaba aproximadamente 3 metros de distancia, mirando un punto fijo

Sanosuke se dio media vuelta y miro a Kenshin a los ojos. Un segundo más tarde sonrió.

- "Me voy a casar"

Kenshin sonrió, parecía que su amigo estaba cayendo en la realidad y lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Sanosuke avanzo hasta Kenshin, pero el piso a sus pies comenzaba a calentarse Kenshin también lo noto.

- "¡Espera Sano!" – gritó Kenshin, pero ya era tarde. El suelo a los pies de Sanosuke comenzaba a abrirse absorbiendo todo a su paso.

- "SANOSUKE"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaoru y Megumi estaban sentadas tomando una taza de café, en el apartamento que estaban usando Megumi y Sanosuke para vivir. Parecía increíble que tan solo en menos de tres meses la vida de ambas amigas haya cambiado radicalmente.

- "Para vos es fácil decirlo Kaoru¡ya estas casada!" – le reprochó indignada Megumi

- "Pero ¿ya le hiciste notar a Sano que estas en otra etapa?"

- "Kaoru, estamos hablando del cabeza de pollo, estuvo un mes rogándome intentado adivinar el porque de mi enojo cuando no le hablaba¿¡como crees que va a captar que me quiero casar con él?"

- "Megumi... ¿estas segura de que quieres casarte con él?"

- "¡Claro que si, tanuki!" – resopló enojada Megumi – "el es mi cabeza de pollo, solo espero que no se tarde tanto... si no es esta noche... vamos a tener que hablar seriamente... y si no me entiende..."

- "¿Megumi?" – preguntó Kaoru al notar el silencio de su amiga.

- "Estoy bien" – dijo ella levantado la vista e intentado repeler las lágrimas de sus ojos – "Es solo que no se si él piense en el matrimonio... y si no es así... yo..."

- "Shh...Meg" – dijo suavemente Kaoru abrazando a su amiga – "ya vas a ver que no tienes de que preocuparte. Sanosuke lo pensó, estoy segura de eso"

- "Gracias Kaoru" – Megumi sollozó, no quería pensar que Sanosuke no tomara la relación enserio. Cuando le propuso vivir juntos creyó que las cosas pasarían más rápido, pero Sanosuke no había hecho ningún indicio de nada y eso asustaba a Megumi ¿y si Sanosuke no era esa clase de hombre que le gustasen los compromisos¿y si en verdad él no tenía intenciones de casarse con ella¿y si su amor no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir por el resto de su vida¿y si no la amaba?

La noche cayó en el departamento, Megumi y Kaoru estaban absortas en sus pensamientos en el balcón del departamento. Ambas concentradas en la llegada de sus amores. Fue entonces cuando vieron una lucecita en la calle, la única en esa calle. La calle de Sanosuke y Megumi. La lucecita venía de un auto chico, que no parecía tener más de dos personas adentro. Megumi se reincorporó asustada de su asiento y se acercó más al balcón, Kaoru la siguió asustada. Y lo vio. Vio un auto rojo con lucecitas acercarse a la puerta de su departamento. Rogaba por todos los cielos que no parase enfrente, que fuera una ilusión. Sin embargo, no fue así. El auto paro, y de ella salieron dos personas. Dos hombres vestidos como sargentos de la milicia. Uno de ellos era desconocido para las amigas, pero el otro no era más que Hiko. Éste levantó la vista hasta el balcón donde se encontraban Megumi y Kaoru.

Megumi lo vio, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar nuevas lágrimas. No podía ser cierto. No, no, eso no estaba pasando. ¡NO PODÍA SER CIERTO¡ESO NO PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO!

El sonido del timbre resonó en todo el departamento, Megumi cayó al suelo de rodillas, sollozando. Kaoru la abrazó, no sabía muy bien que pasaba, pero tenía la sensación de que no era nada bueno. Ella dejo entrar a los dos hombres, la mirada de Hiko era de pura tristeza, y en ese momento Kaoru entendió todo. Sabiendo que no era momento para debilidades, a duras penas pudo lograr levantar a Megumi y acompañarla hasta la morgue.

Allí estaba Sanosuke, esperándola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los sollozos de Megumi se habían triplicado cuando salió del auto y quedo en enfrente de la morgue. Kaoru había intentado reprimir las lágrimas por su amiga, pero cuando vio a Megumi entrar, se lanzó a los brazos de Kenshin y lloró desconsoladamente.

Kenshin solo podía abrazar a Kaoru, sus manos se movían circularmente sobre su espalda, pero de su boca no salía nada. Ninguna palabra de consuelo podía salir.

Aquella fue una de las más largas noches que tuvo la compañía, todos estaban sentados en la estación de bomberos, sumidos en el silencio. Megumi había pedido estar sola, no quería estar con nadie, ni siquiera con Kaoru, su mejor amiga. Cuando Kenshin le acerco la cajita a Megumi, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Sanosuke iba a proponerle matrimonio.

Sanosuke se iba a casar con ella.

Sanosuke aceptaba vivir con ella para toda la vida.

Sanosuke la amaba.

Sanosuke...

Esa medianoche, acompañaron a Megumi a su casa, habían insistido llevarla a dormir en lo de Kenshin y Kaoru, pero renuente a aceptarlo, dijo simplemente que quería sentir a Sanosuke, al menos una vez más. De sus ojos ya no salían lágrimas, en el viaje parecía una autómata, con la mirada perdida y aferrando fuertemente una cajita de terciopelo en sus manos. Kaoru le rogó quedarse con ella, pero Megumi se negaba, alegando que necesitaba estar sola. Después de tanto insistir Kaoru le prometió visitarla al día siguiente a primera hora, Megumi solo atino a asistir. La vieron por última vez cuando subió las escaleras, y gracias a la luz artificial de la entrada pudieron ver que su mano izquierda brillaba: tenía puesto el anillo.

A la mañana siguiente, Megumi había desaparecido.

* * *

13 de Diciembre de 2005

**Notas de la autora: ¡**Finalmente pude subir este capitulo! Estuve entre la duda de Megumi ¿la hacía desaparecer o no? Así que la deje así. ¿Qué tal la muerte de Sanosuke¿alguien se lo esperaba? Desde el principio estaba la idea de que muera, pero no quería que nadie se de cuenta, pensé que lo iban a notar en el primer capitulo ¿Por qué no nombraba a Sanosuke? aparece Aoshi, Misao, Enishi y etc. ¿Y no Sanosuke? Pero en el segundo lo agregue pero ¿Por qué no fue a ayudar con el rescate de Kenshin? Bueno, no importa. Ahora ya saben el porque.

Espero que les guste la Parte IV, ya están todos los capítulos terminados. Faltan solo dos Partes más. Dos semanas más y ¡voila!

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviewers! **

**Finalmente comencé las vacaciones! Sin ninguna materia que dar! Tanto esfuerzo valió la pena... así que ahora (como además no me voy de vacaciones) voy a tener mucho tiempo libre, en conclusión, posiblemente actualice más rápido. **

**No tengo mucho que contarles, nada más que estuve saliendo con mis amigas y comí mucho.**

**Cambiando te tema, les hago el resumen del momento:**

.- **Like we were yesterday** – después del capitulo 10 – especial de enamorados- no pensé en subir hasta un buen tiempito pero como es la única que tengo armada hasta el capitulo 19, creo que la voy a seguir. Todavía faltan más personajes en esta historia. Comencé el 11

.- **I hate you love:** - después del capitulo 6- (que me fascina la escena entre Megumi y Sanosuke) tengo una vaga idea, pero supongo que aparecerá Aoshi y estará el desfile con muchas fotos. Todavía no lo empecé

.- **A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta** – después del capitulo dos sé que es lo que va a pasar en el tres, ya lo tengo armado en mi cabeza. Así que espero que pronto lo pueda escribir. Escribí dos párrafos :P

.-**Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario:** van a tener que esperar para el cuarto capitulo.

ONE-SHOT:

**.- Fuego de amor:** son solo seis capítulos... dos semanas más y se termina. Está todo terminado en mi computadora.

.-** Sin ella nada importa:** tengo un boceto...

.-** You are beautiful: **no pude aguantar más… Tenía que escribir este…:P (Song-fic)

Terminados:

.- **14 de Mayo** – one-shot-

**.- Canción Africana – **one shot-

**Esta actualizado el tercer cap de "Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario" con noticiones de mi vida.**

**Bai bai Take care & eat cake**


	5. Parte V

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Fuego de amor**

**Parte V**

By: Kaoru-chan

* * *

- "¡Jefe! Creo que veo algo" – dijo Kenshin

El recuerdo de lo que había preferido que fuese una pesadilla, le hizo recordar a Kaoru. No quería verla sufrir, no quería que llorase, no quería verla triste, no quería morir. La amaba tanto que no deseaba ni quería que algo pudiese borrar la sonrisa de su cara. No quería que lo que le había pasada a su amiga se repitiese. Junto fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser. La volvería a ver.

- "¿Qué dices Kenshin?" – preguntó la voz irreconocible de Hiko – "¿Qué has visto?"

- "Veo un ascensor" – dijo Kenshin tosiendo. El humo se iba intensificando con cada segundo – "Y un cartel de almacenamiento"

Rápidamente, Hiko tomó en sus manos el plano del lugar. Solo en el cuarto y quinto piso estaban los pisos de almacenamientos, el problema era que había dos ascensores... en cada punta del piso, tomaría horas buscar a Kenshin... y ese tiempo no lo tenían.

- "Kenshin, estas cerca del piso de almacenamiento de ropas, hay un cuarto a la derecha del ascensor, esta protegido contra los incendios. Resguárdate ahí hasta que la brigada llegue a ti ¿ves la habitación?" – Hiko hablaba apresuradamente, mientras se repetía que lo encontraría. Se lo había prometido a Kaoru. **–**- "creo que si" – dijo Kenshin entrecerrando los ojos para divisar mejor. Parecía ver una puerta...

- "Intenta llegar hasta allí, estarás a salvo..." – '_si llegamos antes_' pensó Hiko.

- "Si llegan a tiempo" – agregó Kenshin con el lapso de silencio de su jefe.

- "... aguanta Kenshin"

Kenshin comenzó a moverse... lentamente ya que su pierna lastimada le dificultaba el moverse. Pensó en su hijo, sabía que para Kenji él era un modelo a seguir, sabía que estaba orgulloso de tener un padre bombero, sabía que él cuidaría de su madre, sabía que él podía ocupar su lugar si algo... pensó en su vida en como había cambiado esos últimos años, cuando salió de Kyoto para embargarse en Tokyo, la ciudad que esperaba que le trajese suerte y dicha. Pensaba más que nada en Kaoru, en como el destino había conspirado para unirlos, para que fuesen felices, a pesar de vivir horribles desgracias que lo único que hicieron fue unirlos más.

La quería, la añoraba, la deseaba, la amaba ¿acaso podía vivir sin ella? No le encontraría el sentido. Sabía que ella era su todo, su oxigeno vital, su cordura en la locura, su remedio en la enfermedad, su luz en la oscuridad...

Comenzó a arrastrarse, lentamente, mientras a su alrededor caían pequeñas piedras... ahora veía con claridad la puerta. Se acercaba. El humo se agudizaba así como el calor comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Creía su cuerpo desfallecer, sentía como el cansancio se apoderaba de sí. Debía seguir... solo un poco más... cada vez faltaba menos...

El suelo de unos pisos más arriba comenzó a flaquear, el calor junto con la debilidad de la estructura, hizo que el piso comenzara a desprenderse. Kenshin apuró su paso. En su posición era el blanco perfecto para aquellas rocas. Utilizando sus últimas fuerzas abrió la puerta en el mismo instante en que varias rocas cayeron en el mismo lugar donde él había estado. La puerta de la habitación de almacenamiento se veía obstruida por varias rocas. Ahora Kenshin no podía salir por el mismo lugar donde había entrado.

El cuarto de almacenamiento no era muy grande, observó como tenía una placa transparente irrompible. Lo escena que vio lo dejo pasmado helado.

**OooO**

- "Jefe... tenemos un problema" – dijo Enishi cuando llegaron al tercer piso

- "¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó Hiko cansado

- "las escaleras de la punta oeste están bloqueadas con rocas de los pisos superiores. Tenemos que volver" – contestó Enishi casi igual de cansado que Hiko.

Hacía más de una hora que estaban varados en el segundo piso, y no podía seguir. Las rocas y el fuego dificultaban mucho su camino, pero era imposible de apagarlo. Era un gran incendio. Según las indicaciones de Kenshin, Hiko había deducido que estaba en el cuarto piso y con la última información detallada de la habitación, ya no había dudas.

- "¡demonios!" – Maldijo Hiko – "vuelvan y toman la vía del este, corten cuando se acerquen a las habitaciones dobles del segundo, allí hay una rampa, pero escondido están las escaleras contra incendios."

- "Si jefe" – Junto con Kamatari y Chou, Enishi se dirigió al otro extremo del piso.

En la calle frente al edificio en llamas, Hiko se pasaba un pañuelo por la frente. Soujiro que lo vio y tragó saliva. Hiko estaba nervioso.

Con la lentitud en que la brigada avanzaba, los lapsos de silencios de Kenshin, y el fuego que parecía crecer con cada gota de agua sobre ella, Hiko comenzaba a preocuparse.

Desde que había conocido a Kenshin, notó cierta oscuridad en sus ojos, no brillaban, pero parecían ocultar algo, estaba apagado. Durante el transcurso de su labor, su habilidad y agilidad fueron claves que ayudaron en su desenvoltura, pero principalmente desde la aparición de Kaoru, Hiko había observado un brillo en los ojos de Kenshin. El deseo de vivir.

No sabía la razón por la cual Kenshin había optado por arriesgar su vida a tal punto de ofrecerse como bombero voluntario. Como capitán no era su deber saberlo, mientras él estuviera decidido... pero todo cambio.

Kaoru pareció ser la salvación de Kenshin, y Hiko lo sabía, juntos se complementaban. Juntos parecían capaces de derrotar cualquier tipo de barrero. Juntos eran como dinamita. Admiraba el trabajo que había hecho Kaoru sobre Kenshin, lo había transformado en una persona nueva que amaba su vida, que deseaba vivir. '_eso solo lo logra una buena mujer_' pensaba cada vez que Kenshin sonreía.

Muchos creerían que las cosas entre Kaoru y Kenshin avanzaron muy rápido, en menos de un año estaban casados y Kaoru embarazada. Pero parecía imposible esperar. Lo de ellos parecía tan fuerte, tan profundo, tan verdadero...

Kenji ya es lo suficientemente grande, Kaoru sigue igual, con su dinámica, simpatía y alegría característica de ella. Su bondad y comprensión había ayudado mucho en la relación.

Sabía que después de lo ocurrido con Sanosuke, Kaoru temía por Kenshin, hasta se había enterado que Kaoru le había pedido que cambiase de trabajo. Pero Kenshin tomó otras decisiones. Con la muerte de su mejor amigo, tomó su trabajo muy a pecho y otro brillo había en sus ojos. Determinación y compromiso. Iba a seguir siendo bombero, y Kaoru lo entendió. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró derrotada. Su marido era un terco irremediable, pero confiaba en él. Juntos saldrían de esa, como tantas veces lo hicieron.

Muchas veces la brigada se vio envuelta por peligros, pero Kenshin siempre salía. Su lucha era constante. Pero hoy... el incendio era grande... la brigada tenía dificultades con llegar a Kenshin... Kenshin había caído varios pisos... y no salía... todavía no salía... y habían pasado horas y horas...

Hiko suspiró cansado... las posibilidad se iban esfumando a medida de que los segundos pasaban... necesitaban un golpe de suerte... necesitaban una buena noticia.

- "Jefe" – dijo la voz de Enishi en el walkie-talkie de Hiko – "llegamos al cuarto piso"

Hiko sonrió de satisfacción. La brigada había llegado exitosamente hacia donde estaba Kenshin.

- "¿escuchaste Kenshin?" – dijo Hiko hablando al walkie-talkie – "la brigada esta en camino. Ya te sacamos"

Silencio.

- "¿Kenshin?" – preguntó preocupado Hiko.

- "Jefe..." – dijo la voz de Kenshin y algo en aquella voz hizo que se estremeciera del escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo.

* * *

13 de Diciembre del 2005

Notas de autora del 19 de Diciembre del 2005: Si, este capitulo lo terminé el 13, junto con el siguiente. El último. Es corto porque el próximo es el final¿que pasara¿Seré tan mala como para matar a Kenshin? O ¿acaso sentiré pena, seré buenita y lo dejaré con Kaoru? Mmmmmh... no se... no se...

En fin, apartando el tema del fic, quiero comentarles que estoy con muchos deseos de escribir, pareciera que la inspiración volará alrededor mío, para decirles que termine el capitulo tres de "A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta" en menos de tres horas... Supongo que para un poquito antes de navidad, voy a tener terminado el de "I hate you love" que parece ser el que más le gusta a todos por la cantidad de reviews y además puede ser... como si fuese una luz lejana que no se divisa todavía... puede ser, que tal vez, por esas casualidades, termine el undécimo de "Like we were yesterday"... es probable... tal vez... también es uno de los que más reviews tengo.

Midiendo las fechas me doy cuenta de que falta muy poco para que cumpla un año de autora de fics... Ho, no quieroo! Quiero ser nuevita, quiero ser novata!

Un año en fanfiction... que loco... me acuerdo que en esa época recien había subido el primer capitulo de "Like we were yesterday" y tuve muchos reviews... también recuerdo que para ese momento tenía escrito una buena parte de los capítulos, ya subía el dos mientras iba por escribiendo el capitulo siete. Después los mil y un problemas con la computadora... mi karma... y además el colegio, ingles y mi vida, no. Mucho.

Pero bueno, acá estoy en Diciembre y por el momento con, dos one-shots terminados, cinco fics y un cuaderno con más de cincuenta hojas llenas de ideas. Este verano voy a vivir escribiendo.

Sin mucho más que contarles les dejo mi pequeño resumen en orden de actualización.

.- **I hate you love:** - después del capitulo 6- (que me fascina la escena entre Megumi y Sanosuke) tengo una vaga idea. En el séptimo capitulo supongo que aparecerá Aoshi y estará el desfile con muchas fotos. Además como sigo el orden de actualización este es el próximo que planeo empezar y terminar.

.- **Like we were yesterday** – después del capitulo 10 – especial de enamorados- no pensé en subir hasta un buen tiempito pero como es la única que tengo armada hasta el capitulo 19, creo que la voy a seguir. Todavía faltan más personajes en esta historia.

.-**Si te odio te amo, si estudio estoy en el secundario:** van a tener que esperar para el cuarto capitulo.

.- **A la vuelta de mi casa nació el amor: Cupido toca la puerta** – después de este capitulo sé que es lo que va a pasar en el cuarto, ya lo tengo armado en mi cabeza. Así que espero que pronto lo pueda escribir.

ONE-SHOT:

**.- Fuego de amor:** dentro de poco la parte IV- son solo seis capítulos... dos semanas más y se termina.

.-** Sin ella nada importa:** tengo un boceto...

.-** You are beautiful: **no pude aguantar más… Tenía que escribir este…:P

Terminados:

.- **14 de Mayo** – one-shot- Terminado

**.- Canción Africana – **one shot- Terminado

Bueno, no tengo más nada que contarles sobre los fics, salvo DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS ¿SI?

-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

**--Free talk—**

Admito que no soy una persona justa. Soy muy posesiva cuando se trata de lo mío. A veces me identifico mucho con el padrino "Tocas a mi familia y te matamos _capishe?_" o sino también tengo reacciones como las de Sanosuke "Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío." Pero sé que las cosas no son así. Por eso decidí salir con el chico que gusta de mí.

Arreglamos para vernos frente al Jardín Japonés. Un lugar muy bonito pero muy aburrido. Nos encontramos (y como siempre, llegué tarde), y hablamos. ¡Miercoles! Nunca recibí tantos palazos todos juntos y en tan poco tiempo. También admito que no fui una buena persona con él. Pero me sorprende hasta el día de hoy que todavía siga atrás mío. Pero en fin, ese no es el punto. La cuestión es que el día era lindo, algo caluroso debido a las aproximaciones del verano, por lo cual uno no espera la lluvia. Cerca de las tres de la tarde un diluvio cayó sobre nosotros.

Yo me aburría, a veces sus charlas pueden ser muy monótonas, además tanto elogió hacia mí me incomodaba mucho, además que me mareaba, primero me atacaba y después me adulaba. Era desconcertante.

Al final, gracias a mi amiga (Chibe-Chise), le pedí que me llamase y me salvase de las garras del aburrimiento. ¡Alabada sea Roro! No tardó ni diez minutos en rescatarme, (lo que me hace recordar que por eso le voy a hacer un dibujo pero uds no digan nada) Fue en ese momento cuando las cosas comenzaron a tomar otro rumbo.

Mientras esperábamos el arca de Noé para llegar a la parada de colectivos, ya que la lluvia de pronto se había ocurrido en un diluvio parecido a un huracán. (ya avise que era exagerada) él comenzó a umm... hasta me da vergüenza escribirlo. Se puso... cariñoso... lo cual me asustó un poquito y me incomodo hasta las células de todo mi cuerpo. En un acto de ¿cuidado? Me abrazó...brrrrrrrrrr... hacía frío pero no quería eso. Y sabía que era mi culpa que él se confundiera más. Rogaba que la situación no se me fuese de las manos y que no pasara a mayores. En cada intento de contacto visual, yo me entretenía con alguna que otra hoja que caía al suelo. Y mientras tanto maldecía a los cuatro dioses por hacer que llueva.

Cuando finalmente paró pudimos caminar hasta la mitad del recorrido, hasta... hasta que a él se le ocurrió decir "_Podría haber sido peor_" ¡POR DIOS¡NUNCA, PERO NUNCA DIGAN ESO¡PORQUE LAS COSAS TERMINAN SIENDO PEOR! La lluvia nos golpeó feo, y no teníamos lugar donde cubrirnos así que muchas opciones no nos quedaban, entonces seguimos caminando. Cuantas... cuantas indirectas...

Finalmente llegamos a la parada, después de que me dijera si quería que me abrazara, y me elogiara por tener un vitalidad y alegría admirable. Yo me quería ir. Pero él no quería. Cuando prácticamente lo eche. Hizo un amago de acercarse o algo pero yo nada, ni me inmute. Entonces alargó su brazo y me dio un par de palmeaditas y se fue. Suspiré aliviada y me dirigí a mi parada.

Cuando subí, reviso mi celular, por si tenía alguna llamada perdida o algo y me encuentro con dos mensajes de texto perdidos. Uno de "Chibe-Chise" (Roro) y otro de éste chico, que decía.

"_Algo que no te pude decir es que me gustas. Perdón..."_

Rápidamente llamé a Roro y le conté todo. Sus risas sobre el asunto no me ayudaron mucho pero por lo menos me reí. Horas mas tarde a la noche, recibo otro mensaje de él.

"_Espero que estés bien y que no te hayas resfriado_"

Cuando hablé con Roro, se rió nuevamente, y después de un lapso de una hora y media (que más o menos lo que duro la risa) hablamos "seriamente"

Y la pregunta que rondó por mi cabeza fue:

"_¿Qué hacer?_"

-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o-.o

**Take Care & eat Cake**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O HAPPY- MUCHOS REVIEWS **


	6. Parte VI

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

_How could I not love you?_

_It doesn't matter if you're body is not next to me..._

_Your soul will always follow me..._

_Forever..._

_Love... _

_is there something more beautiful than you...?_

**Fuego de amor**

**Parte VI**

By: Kaoru-chan

**Love... **

**don't you never forget...**

- "Me imaginé este momento de otra manera. Creía que estaría arrugado acostado en la hierba de una plaza. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su falda. Siempre le he dicho que no hay lugar más cómodo que su falda, siempre la hice ruborizar. Era de día, un hermoso día de primavera. Las flores de Sakura comenzaban a florecer y se desprendían de sus árboles danzando en un vals sobre nosotros. Ella acariciaba mi cabello que en ese momento estaría cultivado por canas. Ella me hablaría dulcemente de nuestros amigos, de nuestro hijo, recordando viejos tiempos... todo con dulzura. Yo estaría muy cansado y cerraría los ojos mientras la escuchaba hablar, su voz fue siempre una melodía para mis oídos, me tranquilizaba y para ese momento no cambiaría. Caía en un sueño profundo, y mi sonrisa se incrementaba cuando la escuchaba reír, no sabía porque y poco me importaba, escucharla reír siempre me gustó. Lentamente su voz la escuchaba distante. Estaba cansado, mantenía mis ojos cerrados aún sonriendo. Después me sumergía en un paz interna, reinaba la felicidad y el amor, la sentía distante pero al mismo tiempo al lado. Pasó algún tiempo hasta que sentí su calidez envolverme. Si, así fue como me lo imaginé"

- "Kenshin...yo..." – dijo la voz de Hiko

- "Ya lo sé Jefe. Y nunca se me hubiese ocurrido echarle la culpa. Pero hágame un favor ¿si?"

- "El que quieras"

- "dígale que la amo. Que la amo mucho con toda mi alma, que le deseo lo mejor y que siga adelante, que no importa lo lejos que este, que siempre voy a estar a su lado, deseándole lo mejor. Que...que nunca conocí a nadie como ella, que fue la única que logró hacerme sentir lo que nadie pudo, que no me arrepiento de nada y que... y que...sea feliz, porque lo que le haga feliz me hace feliz a mí también... ¿puede jefe?"

- "Claro que sí... lo haré Kenshin..."

- "gracias jefe... ahora retirense que puede derrumbarse el edificio"

- "Gracias por todo Kenshin"

- "Adiós jefe"

- "Adiós Kenshin"

**I will always dream with you...**

Kenshin sonrió una vez que apagó el walkie-talkie, La otra salida de emergencia estaba prácticamente en llamas. Estaba encerrado en la habitación. Para que la brigada entrara tenía que romper la pared y apagar el incendio del piso, lo que tomaría tiempo. El tiempo que no disponían. Kenshin sabía muy bien que sus compañeros correrían peligro si lo hacían, las paredes estaban débiles debido al calor, en cualquier momento se caerían y sabía que Hiko lo sabía.

Desde que estaba en la brigada se sentía en familia, tenía buenos amigos, capaces de darlo todo. Se sentía a gusto. Hasta Hiko en el poco tiempo que estaba allí había ocupado una figura importante en su vida, más aún cuando Kaoru apareció. A veces se comportaba como el padre de todos. Por eso, no dejaría que el resto de la brigada corriese peligro por más que eso implique sacrificios.

Estaba seguro de que Hiko tomaría la decisión de abortar el proyecto en cualquier momento, pero no quería que sus compañeros le criticasen por eso. Así que había tomado el walkie-talkie y había hablado. Hiko lo entendió perfectamente, y desde lo profundo de su ser le agradeció enormemente.

Kenshin miró a su alrededor, nunca antes había enfrentado la muerte como aquel instante. Nunca se imagino la situación así. Creí que siempre se iba a salvar, que siempre iba a tener la oportunidad de seguir. Pero en ese momento...

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Kaoru en esos momentos. Kenji estaría durmiendo y ella probablemente esté sentada en la mesa leyendo un libro con la cafetera encendida, esperando su regreso para charlar de lo que fue el día.

¿Estaría preocupada en ese momento? Seguramente. Se había demorado en llegar, más de lo acostumbrado, seguramente este limpiando, lo que hace siempre cada vez que esta nerviosa. Pronto sería su cumpleaños, esperaba que encontrase el regalo que ya le había preparado.

Sonrió tristemente al saber que ya no la vería, sentía un dolor en el pecho. Punzadas en su corazón. Cuánto pagaría por verla una vez más... con ver su sonrisa

Sentía como el calor se extendía por la puerta. El fuego estaba cerca. Y el humo avanzaba por cualquier abertura posible. Se acercaba el final... se quitó el respirador... sería más rápido de esa manera. El humo comenzaba a cerrarse en la habitación, cerró los ojos unos instantes, y divisó la cara de Kaoru. Sonrió y se recostó. Al fin podía relajarse, sentía su cuerpo cansado... sus parpados pesados... sentía un calor extenderse por su cuerpo, parecía quemarle hasta que se transformaba en un abrazo cálido de Kaoru. Ella le veía y le sonreía, podía oler su fragancia a jazmines y podía ver con mayor claridad lo azules que eran sus ojos, sentía su piel bajo sí.

- "¿ya te querés despertar?"

- "no, todavía no. Un ratito más. Estoy muy cansado."

- "Esta bien, pero solo cinco minutos más"

- "solo cinco minutos más"

- "después vamos juntos a la feria, ¿no?"

- "¿vas a estar al lado mío no?" – un temor se extendió sobre Kenshin

- "Claro que si. No desearía estar en otro lugar" – le respondió Kaoru sonriendo ampliamente.

- "gracias... tenía miedo de perderte"

- "jamás me perderás Kenshin, yo siempre estaré contigo"

- "Te amo mucho Kaoru. Te prometo que nunca te dejare. Nunca"

Kaoru solo sonrió amorosamente, sus ojos brillaban alargó sus brazos y lo abrazó. Para que nunca se olvide.

**I will always be for you**

En otra parte, una muchachita de cabellos azabaches estaba parada frente a una ventana. Detrás de ella se podía ver dos tazas de café en la mesa y el televisor prendido en el canal de noticias que notificaban sobre un increíble incendio en pleno Tokyo. Abrazándose a si misma, la muchacha miraba perdida, con sus grandes ojos azules, la llamarada que se veía a lo lejos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo a pesar de estar abrigada. Sintió como un temblor se adueñaba de su cuerpo reluciendo el miedo que llevaba oculto. De pronto sintió una extraña tristeza embargar su alma. Su semblante antes serio ahora era preocupante. Cuando vio un auto acercarse a la distancia sintió un golpe en el pecho. Era rojo. Un auto rojo se acercaba y se detenía en la puerta de su casa. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sin que se diera cuenta cayó al suelo mientras dos hombres vestidos de militares salían del auto y se encaminaban hasta la puerta. No podía ser cierto. No podía serlo... Kenshin jamás... él jamás... se lo había prometido... ¡se lo había prometido! Porque... porque tenía que ser así... por que...El timbre sonó.

'_Ken...shin..._'

**I will always pray for your happiness**

- "Te amo"

La cabeza de Kaoru estaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Kenshin. Ya había amanecido y la luz se filtraba por las cortinas. Kenshin jugaba con el cabello de Kaoru que estaba esparcido. Se tenía que levantar, tenía que ir a trabajar,

Al escuchar aquellas dos simples palabras, el corazón de Kenshin dio un vuelco que solo un morocho de largos cabellos y de ojos azules como el océano podía hacerle. Sonrió dulcemente y le depositó un beso en la cabeza, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, intentando demostrarle que el sentimiento era mutuo. Ella solo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza.

- "¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó Kenshin. Kaoru se mordió el labio como dudando si debía o no hablar – "¿Koishi?"

- ""Es solo que... quiero que lo sepas. Que lo recuerdes. Yo te amo mucho Kenshin y no quiero que nada te pase, quiero estar contigo y con nadie más. Podrá sonar egoísta pero solo quiero estar contigo... solo con vos"

Kaoru volvió la cabeza sonrojada en dirección al pelirrojo. Él confundido por aquella repentina declaración, le sonrió.

- "No importa lo que pasé Kaoru, yo nunca te dejare"

- "¿me lo prometes?"

- "Te lo prometo. Yo no te dejaré" – Kenshin tomo la cara de Kaoru en sus manos y le dio un dulce beso tan pacifico e inocente que la lleno te ternura y calidez, borrando cualquier rastro de duda. – "Yo te amo Kaoru" – le dijo al separarse.

- "oh, Kenshin..." – susurró Kaoru volviendo a juntar sus labios. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto ¿Cómo podía dudar en él? ¿Cómo no podía amarlo? No importaba nada si no estaba junto a él. Le quería, le amaba con tanta pasión, con todo su ser que... que sabía que aquella promesa se rompería algún día, pero igual... a pesar...igual lo amaba...

**I will always love you**

**13 de Diciembre de 2005-**

29 de Diciembre de 2005-


	7. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin** no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

Hoy casualmente, caminaba con mi hermano mayor en una librería. Tengo una manía obsesiva con la lectura. Me gusta, es entretenida, y muy informativa. Además estaba buscando un libro que me habían recomendado y no lo podía encontrar.

Después de buscar y buscar, lo encontré. Sale cincuenta pesos y son siete libros... en ese momento pensé '_Yo tendría que haber nacido rica_', pero bueno.

Ahora, que estoy sentada frente a la computadora, viendo el epílogo, el último cabo suelto de esta historia, me pregunto:

'_¿Qué sentirán los autores de libros cuando ven sus libros en venta?_'

Ellos saben cuantos venden, porque ganan dinero así, además están las criticas, como el libro, Código Da Vinci que se hizo tan popular. Y si entran a internet van a encontrar, foros, páginas y vaya a saber cuantas cosas más sobre su vida y sus libros.

Ese sentimiento, de estar presente, y de que _tú_ libro, _tu_ forma de escribir, debe ser regocijante.

Ahora pienso, nosotros los/as autores/as, sentimos eso con nuestros reviews, de eso depende nuestro estado de ánimo. Muchos reviews, felicidad no-natural, pocos reviews infelicidad, depresión, angustia, etc.

_Por eso, hoy, les pido a todos un favor: que me dejen un review. Aunque sea solamente un "Me gusto" o "Es horrible, morite"_

_Necesito saber si es para ustedes gratificante, si la lectura fue amena, aunque no me hayan dejado review en los otros capítulos, solo en este ¿si?_

Ante todo, muchas gracias.

Y ahora con la historia

**O**

**OOO**

**O**

**Fuego de amor**

By: Kaoru-chan

**Epílogo**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Se levantó igual de temprano como todos los días. Tomó una taza de café y preparó el desayuno para su hijo. Él despertó como siempre, tarde. Pero alegre y sonriente. Bebió su leche con cereales y salió al escuchar la bocina del micro.

-

- "Me voy Okaa-san" – gritaba el niño pelirrojo desde la puerta con una tostada en su boca y despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano – "No te olvides que hoy es el acto"

-

- "Si, si" – dijo la madre desde la puerta – "Hoy a las 21" – dijo la madre obviamente bromeando.

-

- "No okaa-san empieza a las 20" – le reprochó el niño, visiblemente molesto

-

- "Ya sé, ya sé" – respondió la madre sonriendo – "Adiós"

-

- "Chau" – El niño subió al micro y desapareció por la calle principal.

La mujer se quedó observando la nada por unos instantes, suspiró y comenzó a lavar los platos en silencio.

-

-

-

-

-

Había veces en la que el niño observaba a su madre. Veces en la que ella se le quedaba mirando fijo sin pestañar, con una mirada seria y con ojos sumamente vacíos. Cuando le preguntaba si todo esta bien. Ella solo despertaba de su sueño y le sonreía alegando que todo estaba bien, '_perfectamente bien'_. Con el pasar de los años entendió el porque del comportamiento de su madre. Su larga cabellera roja y sus grandes ojos violetas le recordaban vivamente a su padre, trayéndole recuerdos a su madre, aunque él llevaba el pelo más oscuro que su padre, y una coleta alta.

Muchas otras veces se sorprendía ver a su madre fingir tan bien. Cada día parecía mejorar. Sus sonrisas parecían cada vez más reales pero no su mirada. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo.

-

-

'_Ojala las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes_'

-

-

-

-

-

"A veces es difícil aceptar ciertas cosas. A mis veintiocho años de edad, nunca pensé que podía llegar a pasarme algo así."- la mujer habló

-

"Comencé mi vida normal, al cuidado de mis padres. Ellos siempre fueron muy amorosos conmigo y me dieron todos los gustos al ser hija única. Crecí en un vecindario lejano a la ciudad de Tokyo, pero siempre veía a lo lejos, desde la ventana de mi habitación, sus grandes edificios. Sabía que un día iría.

-

"Y no era la única, mi mejor amiga y vecina de casi toda mi vida quería seguir la carrera de medicina y no existía una mejor universidad de medicina que no fuera la de Tokyo. Yo quería seguir pediatría así fue como ambas nos embarcamos rumbo a Tokyo, donde esperábamos que nuestros sueños se cumplieran.

-

"A penas terminamos la secundaria éramos jóvenes ingenuas y sin sentido común que pensábamos que la vida era simple, estudiar, trabajar y después casarnos, tener hijos y vivir felices rodeados de nietos.

-

"Por dios, que ingenuas habíamos sido... solo queríamos vivir la vida, todo en el momento.

-

"Llegamos a Tokyo y fuimos presas fáciles para las hienas hambrientas. Nuestros ahorros se esfumaron en días y no tuvimos otro remedio más que buscar trabajo.

-

"Megumi y yo encontramos trabajo como modelos de ropa interior. Ganábamos lo suficiente para tener una vida decente. Al principio se nos complicó todo. El trabajo, un departamento alquilado, y la universidad. Creo que la primera semana vivimos de comida rápida. Fue después del primer mes que nos organizamos.

-

"Pasaron casi dos años y nos volvimos más desconfiadas, frías y de corazón calculador. Nadie podía engañarnos, ahora éramos listas. Vivíamos la vida, dejábamos a los hombres plantados y jugábamos con ellos sabiendo lo bellas que éramos. Estábamos vacíamente felices.

-

-

-

"Fue una mañana de verano cuando todo cambio.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_- "hola chicas¿como les va?" – nos preguntó un castaño alto de grandes ojos marrones, mirando directamente a Megumi._

_-_

_- "bien, gracias" – la respuesta de mi amiga era cortante. Y yo no pude dejar de sonreír. Megumi se había levantado de malhumor y quería irse, estaba cansada de los hombres que solamente le hablaban para acostarse con ella. Esta bien que se haya creado la fama, pero tampoco era pasarse. Al parecer los chicos intuyeron eso y el morocho dijo lo más estúpido que alguna vez escuché._

_-_

_- "¿Saben ricas las manzanas?" – Vi a su compañero rodar los ojos de desesperación, yo intentaba no reírme así que solo logré una ancha sonrisa por lo que su amigo el pelirrojo me miró a los ojos. No le di importancia y noté como el aura de mi amiga se iba tranquilizando. No eran muy don juanes que digamos. Ella sin embargo siguió con su papel distante. _

_-_

_- "Saben igual que cualquier otra" – sin duda le sale bien_

_-_

_- "oh, lo que pasa es que generalmente no hacemos las compras nosotros¿no teniente?" – dijo el castaño mirando al pelirrojo_

_-_

_- "Claro" – dijo el aludido. Su voz era ronca, en un tono bien grave pero dulce. Lo mire directamente a los ojos ¿teniente?_

_-_

_- "Creo que no nos presentamos correctamente, me llamo Sanosuke Sagara y soy el capitán de la brigada de bomberos, él es Kenshin Himura, el teniente" – _

_-_

_Sonreí cuando sentí que el malhumor de mi amiga se había disipado con la nueva información. _

_-_

_- "¿Con que capitán de la brigada de bomberos eh?" – pregunto ella juguetonamente_

_-_

_- "Claro" – Sanosuke dio una de sus mejores sonrisas de ganador._

_-_

_- "Me llamo Megumi Takani, y ella es Kaoru Kamiya" – se presentó Megumi, al tiempo que me señalaba._

_-_

_- "Hola" – saludé sonriendo ante la actitud de Megumi y mirando ahora a Kenshin_

_-_

_- "Pero este no es el mejor lugar para presentaciones ¿no?" – Agregó Sanosuke – "¿Por qué no nos vamos a tomar algo?"_

_-_

_- "Con gusto" – aceptó Megumi_

-

-

Así sucedió la mejor noche de mi vida. Te conocí Kenshin, en todos los aspectos que pude desear y fuiste tan diferente a los demás en la cama. En ningún momento te mostraste interesado en abastecerte. Todo lo contrario, te dedico exclusivamente a mí. A demostrarme toda tu pasión, tus deseos, tu ternura, tu posesión. No me importaba que seas bombero, teniente, malabarista o hasta asesino, me encantaba sentir tus calidos besos en mi cuello, tu lengua buscando desesperadamente la mía en una danza que no tenía fin. Tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo como si fuese alguna piedra preciosa que necesitase sumo cuidado para no romperse. Parecías contenerte y eso era lo que menos quería. Quería que me demostrases como eras de verdad. Tus manos recorrían mis senos y los apretabas logrando que gimiera de placer. Kamisama, como te deseaba. Eras un total desconocido pero desde esa noche, te habías ganado mi corazón.

-

-

"**... tú, te llevaste en tus labios, aquel beso sagrado... que yo había guardado ¿para ti? Si para ti... **

**Tú, te llevaste en tus ojos, todo el mundo de antojos, que hallaste en los míos, para ti"**

-

-

Cuando desperté me asusté, estaba sola en mi apartamento. No había rastros de tu presencia. Y me asusté tanto pensado de que podrías haberme usado por diversión, por una noche, como una cualquiera... me levanté defraudada, sucia y una ola de soledad me envolvió. Me tapé con las sabanas al notar que estaba desnuda, algo estúpido sabiendo que estaba sola, sentía mi cuerpo muy desagradable en ese momento y no quería verlo. Fue en ese momento que vi la rosa al lado mío. Una rosa tan roja como la sangre, la tomé en mis manos y respiré su aroma. No me habías dejado. Con la felicidad en mi cara, me reincorporé dejando que las sabanas se escurriesen por mi cuerpo dejándolo desnudo. Entré a la cocina y vi el desayuno servido. Café recién hecho, medialunas calientes y un florero en el medio con casi una docena de rosas. Sonreí más contenta todavía. Fue uno de mis mejores despertares. Tomé tranquila mi café y miré la hora. ¡10.39! por dios tenía que estar en la agencia hacía más de dos horas.

-

_Cuando llegué a la agencia noté el malhumor de Megumi, al parecer Sanosuke le había contado la verdad._

_-_

_- "Buenos días Megumi"_

_-_

_- "pss... no se que tiene de buenos" –_

_-_

_- "Ya veo... Sanosuke te contó"_

_-_

_- "¿lo sabes?"_

_-_

_- "Kenshin me lo dijo"_

_-_

_- "Sabia que tenía que haber elegido el pelirrojo" – murmuró enojada Megumi. Kaoru solo sonrió. Kenshin ahora era de ella y de nadie más. – "¿Y tu porque traes esa sonrisa de estúpida en la cara?" – preguntó ácidamente._

_-_

_- "Oh, nada. Me levanté de buen humor."_

_-_

_- "Ya veo que Ken-san te ha hecho feliz"_

_-_

Yo solo sonreí contenta.

-

-

-

Así pasaron los días, tan veloces como nuestros encuentros. Fue todo demasiado hermoso. Recuerdo claramente como aprovechabas cada oportunidad para besarme. A veces aparecías en mi trabajo en tus tiempos libres y aunque no podías hablarme te limitabas a mirarme y echarle miradas asesinas al fotógrafo cuando me decía "Hermosa" "Preciosa" o cualquier derivado. Aun sonrío con el recuerdo.

-

Si supieras como deseaba en esos momentos besarte, y decirte que tú eras el único que hacia mi corazón girar veinte vueltas con solo verte sonreír. Kami... te amo tanto y no creo volver a sentir esto por nadie más. Si alguien alguna vez me hubiese dicho que las almas gemelas existían, no le hubiera creído.

-

Pero hoy... pero hoy, después de todo lo que viví contigo... de todo lo que siento.

-

Todo lo que soy.

-

Todo.

-

Todo me hace afirmarlo.

-

Me completas.

-

Me llenas.

-

Me perfeccionas.

-

Me haces tanto bien.

-

Me haces desear lo imposible.

-

Me haces creer lo imposible. Creer que voy a estar contigo para siempre. Que viviremos felices, juntos, para siempre.

-

Para siempre.

-

Cuando descubrí eso por primera vez, no me asusté. Al contrario, estaba feliz. Creía haber descubierto la felicidad a tu lado.

-

-

"**... nunca pensé... que me crearas... tanta, tanta obsesión... nunca creía que me robaras el corazón. Por eso mi vida, me acuerdo de ti..."**

-

-

Kami, como amo a ese hombre.

-

-

-

Nos mudamos, vivimos felices, y me hacías el amor todas las noches, me abrazabas posesivamente, y me besabas con tanta ternura, tanta pasión, que mis piernas se doblaban.

-

-

Pero un día tuve tanto miedo ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día? Habías llegado tarde del trabajo y olías a alcohol. Te interrogué intentado inútilmente que mis lágrimas no saliesen, pero fallé en el intento. Tu semblante cambio enseguida al notarlo, de uno enojado a uno de puro amor y preocupación. Lloré en tu pecho. Estaba tan preocupada. Temía que algo hubiese pasado. Temía por ti. Me abrazaste y murmuraste palabras dulces en mi oído. Nadie había pasado y no volvería a ocurrir.

-

-

-

-

"¿Prometes no dejarme nunca?"

-

-

Me abrazaste con fuerza, no te separarías de mí.

-

No te alejarías.

-

No me dejarías.

-

Velarías por mí.

-

Vivirías por mí.

-

Solo por mí.

-

¿No fue así?

-

¿No iba a ser así?

-

-

-

"Lo prometo"

-

-

-

Nos casamos. Y todos nuestros amigos estuvieron presentes. La pasamos bien. Riéndonos y disfrutando. Yo estaba radiante y sabía que vos también. Sanosuke hizo una broma y te molestaste pero en ese momento no deje de pensarlo. Me imaginaba pequeños pelirrojos corriendo a nuestro alrededor. Esperaba que un día se hiciese realidad.

-

Esa noche me hiciste el amor como nunca, fuiste posesivo, un amante perfecto. Te satisfacías de mí. Te desquitaste conmigo. Era una locura sentirte tan cerca.

Esa noche lo afirme. Prometo no dejarte, no abandonarte nunca, prometo ser feliz mientras tú lo seas. Prometo hacerte feliz, prometo amarte hasta la muerte.

-

-

-

-

-

Después ocurrió la tragedia y ya tus abrazos y tus palabras no podrían protegerme de ese temor.

-

-

-

La muerte de Sano, fue un shock muy grande. Megumi estaba destrozada y más cuando le diste aquel anillo. Yo estuve con ella, y sabía que le amaba tanto, a pesar de hacerse la dura, ella quería ser su mujer. Lo sentí tanto por Megumi... pero lo sentí Sanosuke también era mi amigo, y no deje de pensar que pudiste haber sido tú. Pudiste haber sido tú en su lugar y ese pensamiento persistió mucho tiempo.

-

-

Megumi desapareció, no sabía nada de ella, había dejado el trabajo y la universidad. Me escribió hace un par de años, esta en Aizu terminando la universidad. Se alejo de la ciudad intentando olvidar a Sanosuke, por eso no estuvo en contacto con nosotros. Me pidió disculpas y estamos bien. Cuando se enteró de lo que te pasó, la encontré en la puerta de mi casa al día siguiente. Solo basto verla para tirarme a sus brazos y llorar largamente. Sentí sus lágrimas en mis ropas. Ella me entendía.

-

-

-

-

A pesar de haberte pedido que cambiaras de trabajo, no me escuchaste. Después del golpe de Sanosuke, te tomaste tu trabajo más a pecho. Y seguiste. Suspiré derrotada, a veces eras tan terco. Tenía miedo, y lo sabías, pero juntos íbamos a salir adelante, como tantas veces lo hicimos.

-

Tuvieron muchos peligros, donde mi corazón se paraba y recién volvía a respirar cuando llegabas con una sonrisa. Siempre volvías... salvo...

-

-

Te esperé. Kenji ya dormía y tú todavía no llegabas. Preparé café y encendí el televisor intentando distraerme y no pensar, pero puse el noticiero y mi corazón se detuvo. Había un gran incendio en Tokyo, una fabrica de ropas. Un hombre alto y de ojos azules abrazaba a una muchacha de ojos verdes, claramente relajada al tener al hombre al lado.

-

_- "Shinomori-san ¿Puede contarnos como se ha salvado?"_

_-_

_- "Un hombre, pelirrojo me salvo. Su nombre, Kenshin Himura" – _

_-_

_- "Yo lo vi" – dijo la mujer – "El me ayudó a tranquilizarme y me aseguró que vería a mi esposo. Él supo entenderme"_

_-_

_- "¿Y donde esta el héroe?" – preguntó la mujer periodista_

_-_

_Los dos se quedaron callados y Kaoru creyó morir – "No pudo salir... todavía" – agregó la mujer_

-

La cámara enfocó el edificio. El fuego crecía y se veía a los bomberos hacer lo posible para detenerla. Todos mis temores se materializaron. Temí. Temí tanto por ti. Quise ir. Estaba dispuesta. Tomé mi abrigo y las llaves pero me detuve en la perilla de la puerta. No importaba cuan dura sea el trabajo, tu siempre volviste sano y salvo con una sonrisa. Y yo siempre te espere. Porque confiaba en ti. Confiaba en que ibas a volver. ¿Por qué hoy tenía que ser diferente? Si... ya se, mi corazón lo decía. Pero confió en ti y se que no me dejaras... lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?

-

Me aleje de la puerta, deje las llaves y el abrigo y esperé, a que llegaras.

-

-

Pero nunca lo hiciste.

-

-

-

No había pasado una hora que estaba frente a la ventana, abrazándome a mi misma, mirando el humo lejano y esperaba ver tu cara en cualquier momento. Pero de pronto, sentí algo extraño. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y me preocupe. Algo malo había sucedido. Sentí el alma pesado y mi corazón se detuvo en seco cuando vi aquel auto rojo acercarse...

-

-

-

Pensé en Megumi.

-

Pensé en Sanosuke.

-

Pensé en Kenji.

-

Pensé en mi.

-

Pensé en tí.

-

Sobretodo en tí

-

Caí al suelo arrodillada con lágrimas en mi cara mientras escuchaba el timbre.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Me lo habías prometido.

-

-

-

¡Me lo prometiste!

-

-

¿Porque?

-

-

¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

-

-

Ahora entendía a Megumi. Sabía lo que sentía. Maldito sea el día que te conocí. Maldito sea el día que me enamoré. No quiero sentir esto ahora. No quiero llorar. No quiero que te alejes de mí ahora que conocí el cielo contigo. Por favor... no me dejes... quédate conmigo... por favor... Que no sea cierto... que sea una equivocación... por favor...

-

-

-

-

_Kenshin..._

-

-

-

-

Mis ojos perdieron el brillo cuando te fuiste. Sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, un nudo en el estomago, y un sabor amargo en mi boca. Ya no podría sentir tus besos nunca más. Nunca más tu cuerpo caliente a mi lado. Ya no más abrazos. No volveré a verte sonreír.

-

-

-¡Porque te fuiste?

-

-

¡Por que?

-

-

-

Yo sabía que algo así iba a ocurrir, que te irías de mi lado. Lo sentí aquella mañana, pero tenía tanto miedo que al decírtelo se hiciera realidad...

-

Pensando en eso, te recordé cuanto te amaba.

-

Te abracé tan fuerte temiendo que fuese la última vez

-

-

... Kenshin... Kenshin... Kenshin...

-

Te amo tanto...

-

Te amo.

-

Te amo.

-

Te amo.

-

Te amo.

-

Te amo.

-

-

Y se lo voy a decir a todo el mundo si es necesario.

-

-

-

-

En tu entierro estaban todos nuestros amigos. Y personas que no conocí. También estaban lo que aparecieron en los noticieros. Ese tal Shinomori con la esposa. Se me acercaron y me pidieron disculpas, por lo que había pasado. Creían tener la culpa, pero yo sabía que no era así, intenté decírselos pero no salió nada de mi boca. Más lágrimas salían de mis ojos y logré asentir. Kenji estaba a mi lado y me tomaba la mano. Sus ojos estaban rojos, de tanto aguantar el llanto. Yo le apreté la mano con fuerza y le miré. No hizo falta que le diga nada porque me entendió se acerco a mi y me abrazó y lloró largamente. Lo necesitaba. Quería ser fuerte, como vos. Te admira mucho. Te idolatra, habla de ti con orgullo en su colegio. Yo le sonrió siempre, para que no se olvide.

-

-

-

Si fue difícil cuando te enterraron, más difícil fue volver a casa sola. La primera semana dormí con Kenji, ninguno de los dos queríamos estar solos. Pero cuando volví a nuestra cama... parecía tan grande. Lloré amargamente y no dormí recordándote.

-

-

-

_Te amo. _

-

-

-

_No lo olvides._

-

-

-

-

Me recuperé con el tiempo, por lo menos ya no tenía lagrimas en los ojos, y le sonrió a nuestros amigos cada día repitiendo tantas veces que estoy bien que saben que no es así... a veces ni hasta yo me lo creo ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarte esto a ti¿Por qué si te amo tanto?

-

-

-

"**Si tengo tristeza... me acuerdo de ti... Si tengo alegría, me acuerdo de ti. Si miro a otros ojos, si beso otra boca, si aspiro un perfume... me acuerdo de ti..."**

-

-

-

Hoy estoy parada, donde nunca creí que estaría. Es invierno y esta todo tan desierto, tan frío, sin embargo yo siento un calor en mi pecho. Caigo de rodillas y siento el pasto, la tierra en mí. Lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Ya se que prometí no llorar, pero hoy me es imposible. Ya pasaron tres años. Kenji esta grande y cada día se parece tanto a ti... te recuerdo constantemente, y no puedo dejar de extrañarte, de quererte, de amarte. A veces deseo que las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferentes.

-

-

Haberte dicho una vez más cuanto te amo una vez más.

-

-

Haberte besado una vez más.

-

-

Haberte visto una vez más.

-

-

-

-

"Kenshin..."

-

-

-

Ya no puedo soportarlo.

-

Te amo tanto,

-

Quiero verte,

-

Quiero tocarte,

-

Quiero besarte.

-

Quiero estar a tu lado...

-

Quiero morir Kenshin...

-

-

-

-

-

Pero sé que no me lo perdonarías... Kenji esta en casa y tengo que ayudarlo, sé lo que es estar sola y no se lo deseo a nuestro hijo. Por eso estaré aquí, un tiempo más. Recordándole lo noble, leal, puro y hermoso que eras. Tu memoria estará presente, siempre.

-

-

-

Por eso, por favor, espérame, yo iré a buscarte. Y prometo no dejarte nunca jamás. Y no te olvides, que siempre estarás conmigo, en mi mente, en mis labios, en mi corazón. Viví tiempos felices contigo, momentos que tengo grabado en mi mente. Doy gracias haberlo vivido... dicen que es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado. Y tienen tanta razón...

-

-

Tanta razón...

-

-

"**...todos dicen que la ausencia es causa de olvido... yo te aseguro que no es la verdad,...desde aquel último instante que pasé contigo, mi vida parece... llena de crueldad..."**

-

-

-

Seco mis lágrimas y me levantó y dejando trece rosas rojas, como la primera vez.

-

-

-

-

"Te amo"

-

-

-

-

Me despedí y una brisa cálida, fuera de temporada de rodea, siento tu calor embriagarme una vez más, y camino sonriendo con un nuevo brillo en mis ojos, alejándome de una piedra de mármol con la escritura de Kenshin Himura en ella, donde más abajo hay una inscripción que dice claramente.

-

-

-

-

-

_Yo nunca te dejare_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"**... te llevo muy dentro, muy dentro de mi... **

**Te llevo en el alma, y me acuerdo de ti..."**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**O o o O**

**12 de Enero de 2006**

**Fin del Epilogo**

**----------Fin de **_Fuego de Amor---------_

No quería subir este capitulo, porque eso significaba el fin de esta historia. Pero todo llega a su fin. Y aquí les dejo el epílogo.

Comencé a escribir esta historia una noche cuando vi la película Brigada 49 (ahora no me acuerdo bien el nombre) y lloré como la mejor. Es más, este fic, se basa en esa película. Así que si alguien la ve, notaran las similitudes.

No se que día estaré subiendo esto, si el día de mi cumpleaños (20 de Enero). O en mi aniversario como escritora (30 de Enero) pero en estas fechas seguro que sabrán de mí.

Ahora, no maté a Megumi, aunque estuve a punto. Lamentó mucho si no esperan un final así, pero lo tenía pensado desde un principio, además no solo iba a ser que Kaoru se despidiera sino que se casara con alguien más y ese alguien iba a ser Enishi. Pero me gusta más así.

En algún momento corregiré los errores que tengo, pero más adelante.

Ahora si, es el momento de decir adiós a esta historia.

_Un abrazo a todos los que estuvieron desde el comienzo, esperando el siguiente capitulo. Un beso a los que pusieron a mi historia en sus favoritos. Y agradecimientos a los que no dejan reviews pero leen la historia._

_Gracias a Todos._

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **


End file.
